


Beautiful Nightmare

by MysticMads



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Ghosts, Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMads/pseuds/MysticMads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee Monroe. She's normal. Sort of. She's a witch. A very powerful witch. She is the sister of the Mikaelson's, but she doensn't quite know that yet. After a horrible night, which includes a mysterious man, she has to live with her best friend, Elena.</p>
<p>Damon Salvatore. The one who killed Kaylee's brother. The only person she had. He only wants her because he can't have Elena. It takes him a while, but he soon gets what he wants. Until she finds out.</p>
<p>Will Kaylee ever forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticMads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMads/gifts).



I froze as I walked out the Grill. I could instantly smell the blood coming from a dark ally. Even though I was a witch, I could still smell it with my strong sense of smell.  
  
I steadied myself as I walked around the brick building's corner into the dark ally. There I saw what I had never wanted to see.  
  
My oldest brother being drained of his blood by a man with dark features who looked about twenty-two. I screamed lightly, hoping that the vampire wouldn't hear.  
  
I should've known better than to scream, because vampires have super hearing. He turned his head in my direction, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
I was too frightened to do or say anything.  
  
"Don't move." he commanded, compelling me. I gulped loudly as he continued to drain the life out of Eric. I cried silently, feeling my heart slowly break.  
  
As he finished, he walked up to me looking me up and down. He smirked.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? A witch?" he asked, smirking. Why did he smirk so much?  
  
"Maybe," I replied, trying to get away. I didn't really succeed.  
  
"Don't try to move or anything, because it obviously won't work." he said, figuring out what I was doing.  
  
I sighed in frustration. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I never actually thought it would, with what I could do with my witch powers.  
  
And that is what gave me the idea. I stared at him furiously, using my magic.  
  
He yelled as he fell to the ground in pain, "Stop...it" he grunted.  
  
"I will on one condition." I said, my voice low. "Let me go." I said, continuing the magic.  
  
"No. Stop... using your...little "witchy voo-voo" stuff..or else." he said, still feeling the pain.  
  
"Or else what?" I glared, feeling brave. I didn't know how much longer I could hold the magic. It was lessening by the moment. I could feel it happening.  
  
"Or else...." he started, but stopped. I know why he stopped. My magic had worn off completely.  
  
"Perfect." he said, faking a smile.  
  
I glared him, feeling a little woozy. I did way too much magic for a beginner. An yes, I was a beginner. Well, not technically, because I have known I was a witch for a while, but I just recently started  
  
practicing.  
  
He looked me in the eye, "Now that I got your attention, you will do what I say, when I say." he said.  
  
I tried not to look him in the eye, but I was forced to. He had power over me now. I had to do whatever he wanted me to. I gulped loudly, thinking of the worst possible scenario.  
  
He slowly moved my head to the side, as he began to grow his fangs. Was he going to do the same to me as he did my brother?  
  
I flinched as I felt his fangs touch my skin and slowly sink into my flesh. I gasped from the pain as I felt myself weakening.  
  
My legs gave out, but he held me up, continuing to drink my blood. My vision was getting blurry as he did.  
  
All I saw was black, as I let the darkness take over me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I woke up, feeling something soft underneath me. I didn't dare open my eyes, when I heard the yelling from the next room. I tried to listen in.  
  
"Damon, why do you always do this? Bring home a random girl after practically draining her?" some guy said.  
  
"Because that is who I am, Stefan. This is what I do. Now go make out with Elena or something." Damon, my attacker, said.  
  
I opened my eyes at the name of Stefan. I have heard that name before, but I don't know where.  
  
Stefan sighed in frustration, "Damon, it's all on you what happens." he said, in a small voice.  
  
I heard footsteps coming towards the room I was in. I quickly shut my eyes, acting like I was still out.  
  
"Don’t bother acting," Damon started, "we both know your awake." he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the gorgeous face of my attacker. I could feel my mouth drop open, but I quickly closed it. On the other side of him, stood a tall, rather handsome, about seventeen year old guy. That must be Stefan.  
  
"Where am I?" I snapped at the both of them.  
  
Damon smirked, "That’s for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." he said, as he continued to smirk.  
  
I glared, but it instantly fell as I felt my neck throbbing. My hand shot up to where Damon had bit me. I could barely even touch it, it hurt so bad.  
  
"I am serious. Tell me where I am." I retorted. I looked toward the Stefan guy, hopefully.  
  
He sighed, "This is our house." he said, blankly. I could see his forehead was slightly wrinkled.  
  
I ran towards the door, only to have it blocked by Damon.  
  
"What? I want to go home." I snapped.  
  
Damon smirked, holding up my shoes, "Forgetting something?" he asked.  
  
I quickly tried to grab them from him, but he pulled them away. "I don't think so missy." he said, with another smirk. Gosh, why does he do that so much?  
  
"Fine, I'll go without them." I said, stepping around him. He, surprisingly, let me go.  
  
I walked onto the little porch, and I was instantly cold  
  
"Good luck finding your way back. You'll probably freeze before you do." he said. I turned around.  
  
"Like I would care! You, mister, killed the last person I even had. Now I have no one." I yelled, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.  
  
I finally remembered what he did. I couldn't go back home and live by myself. Especially in that house.  
  
I felt someone behind me. I instantly turned around to see my best friends sister, Elena. My eyes widened in shock. This was the Elena they were talking about.  
  
She was standing there with a shocked expression too. Eric was a friend of hers. We used to hang out over at her house all the time when we were little.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kayls, I am so sorry." she rushed over and hugged me. She use the nickname that only her, Eric, and Jeremy had called me. My real name was Kaylee.  
  
I hugged her back, as a tear slipped out. I couldn't really speak.  
  
"If you would like, you could come stay with us for a while. I'm sure Jenna would be fine with it." she said, with a tear in her eye. I nodded, wanting to get away from Damon.  
  
I could see her glare at Damon as we walked to her car. I suppose she was here to see Stefan, since him and Damon were talking about her. Did she know he was a vampire? I had no idea.  
  
As I thought of this, I put my hand up to my bite mark, hiding it from her. She shook her head, telling me that she knew.  
  
We got into her car, and started to pull away. I looked over to Damon, to see him smirking. I wanted to slap him. But I couldn't.  
  
The ride home was super awkward and quiet. The music was down low playing some stupid pop song that was new on the charts, apparently.  
  
After a long and boring ride, we walked up the steps and into the Gilbert house. The house was about medium sized and comforting.  
  
I saw Jenna walk around the corner an smile, "Kaylee! It's nice to see you again. " she said. I smiled slightly.  
  
"Jenna? Can Kaylee stay here a while? Her brother is on a trip, she has no where else to go." she said, sweetly.  
  
Jenna nodded, "That's perfectly fine." she said, with another smile.  
  
Elena took me up to the second floor, and into a spare bedroom.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me, as she opened the door.  
  
I shook my head, not wanting to. I couldn't after he had just died.  
  
She sighed, "Alright. If you need anything, just ask me or Jeremy, okay?" she said, waiting for me to answer.  
  
I just nodded. She left the room, shutting the door behind her. Of course, we didn't have time to stop by my house and get clothes, so I snuck into Jeremy's room, knowing he would let me borrow some.  
  
He wasn't in his room, so I just took a t-shirt and a pair of his pajama pants. The ones that I loved. They had Batman on them. He was such a nerd.  
  
I went back to the spare room and put them on. I decided not to take a shower, but I would in the morning. I didn't feel like doing anything tonight. All I wanted to do was sleep.  
  
I turned off the small lamp that was beside the bed and curled up under the covers. I couldn't help but let all the tears, that I had been holding in, out.  
  
I cried myself to sleep, to only dream about my brother.


End file.
